The End
by Frog Tongue
Summary: Must this truly end in death?
1. Prologue

_A/N- I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_A young man with jet black hair stands on a bluff, which overlooks a shallow valley. His arm is raised, thunder flowing from the dark sky to meat his palm. He laughs. Staring at his eyes, one would realize that they clouded over with just a hint of dementia. Another man rides tonight. A blond shinobi with a forehead protector bearing the symbol of the _ _Hidden__Leaf__Village__ is darting tree to tree. His speed is overwhelming, invisible to a normal human's eye, and he is searching for an unknown target. Coming to a clearing, he pauses, realizing this is the place he has sought out for so long. His heartbeat races, and he sees the other ninja. He steps out into the valley, and for the first time in years, their eyes meet._

* * *

_A/N- Erm... Strange huh...?  
_


	2. Confrontation

_A/N- I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

Chapter 1  
Naruto has come to Sasuke one final time. Does their friendship still stand? Each at 22 years of age, it is time for a final battle, a death.

* * *

The dark young man stared down at his childhood friend, his friend that had once considered him his brother. He still looked almost exactly as was imprinted in memory, older, but other than that, the same- spiky blond hair, oversized blue eyes, and that _look _on his face- that defiant look, that stupid look, that crazy as hell determined look. His old friend stared back at him. And then, almost tentatively, so unlike him, he raised his arm and gave a little half wave, and the young man, for a second, almost wished he could wave back. 

Instead, he glared at him, and then smiled. His smile, more resembling a sneer, concealed not a hint of happiness, not a hint of the friendship they once shared. His eyes, in that moment, his eyes had changed. "Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered, "I know why you came. I will not return to Konoha."

"Sasuke..." he glanced down "Years ago, I made a promise, to Sakura-chan…"

"Do you think I care about any of that? I now see the true meaning of life, to gain power. I have killed Itachi with my power. I have obliterated Orochimaru. I turned on him. He was powerful, and he had his jutsu, but he was no match for me."

"I thought-"

"It doesn't matter what you thought." he chuckled softly to himself. "I am a true shinobi now. This power I have... I defeated him. I have avenged my clan's deaths! I didn't even need the Mangekyo Sharingan, but now, I can obtain it."

Naruto looked up, "Sasuke, you have defeated Itachi, you're revenge is complete, but you, now you are not the Sasuke I used know! You can return to the village now, but you won't, will you…? In these past few years, you have been killing, destroying, devastating other villages. How can you be like this? How could you do this?"

Still smiling, he replied, "I see, you no longer hold on to these childish thoughts of me returning to the village with you, so you must realize, that all I desire..."

"Yes, Sasuke, I know. All you desire," Naruto stared sadly back at him, "Is power, and you will destroy me for it."

"You do know me well."

A single tear appeared in his eye, unbidden. "They sent me here alone, on a mission. I am a shinobi, and I am to carry out this mission. And there's also Sakura…" The tear rolled down his cheek; Naruto wiped it away with his sleeve. "I am an emotionless tool, and it is my duty, but… but you know, I never really gave up hope... I'd always thought, wished… But now, I have this mission…"

"That mission." Sasuke stared, almost in disbelief, "It can only be..."

Composing himself, he replied, "Yes Sasuke. You have become a danger to Konoha. My mission," he paused "Is to kill you."

* * *

_A/N- Like it so far? It's not that bad, is it?_


	3. Swords will cross

_A/N-I don't own Naruto._

* * *

"You? Kill me?" Sasuke laughed, "I defeated you in the Valley of the End, and after that, remember? I made the mistake of not killing you then, but even now, no matter what powers you have gained in these last few years, I am a thousand times stronger." 

"I am not the Naruto you remember." He glared at his old friend, and thrust something at him.

_I thought I knew him. **You never knew anything.**_

Sasuke quickly snatched it out of the air. It was a forehead protector, the blue fabric soft and worn out. A long scratch ran through the symbol marking the leaf village. He stared at it, skeptical, and then looked back at Naruto. Scoffing, he threw the forehead protector to the ground. "I am no longer a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

_I thought of him as my brother. **He killed his own true brother.**_

The other man gazed into his eyes for a moment, "Let us fight than."

_He saved my life. **Did you ever return the favor?**_

"Sharingan," Sasuke said in an icy jaded voice. "Do not even try to defeat me. It will only mean death for you, a thousand times over."

_We grew on each other. **He never needed you.**_

They rushed at each other, exchanging punches. "Don't talk so rashly. I will kill you, for all the evils you have done."

_Weren't there all those happy times too? **Were those times true?**_

"Don't even bother talking like that." Sasuke's image faltered, and he flashed behind Naruto, holding out a kunai. Quickly dodging, Naruto caught Sasuke from behind, thrusting a punch at him. "Your only source of power lies in that nine-tailed fox."

"I will not rely on the Kyuubi's power." Sasuke countered Naruto's punch. "If I did, I could kill you, myself, and destroy every village within a 10 mile radius. I _will_ destroy you with my own power."

"And I'd like to see you try."

_Will this truly end here? **Yes. I believe it will.** It will not end in vain._

* * *

_Did that make sense?  
_


End file.
